Saigou Homura
Saigou Homura (西郷 焔 Saigou Homura) is a young boy from the Canaria Foster Home. Homura was the one whom made Izayoi's headphones. After Izayoi went missing five years prior in his world, Homura made contact with Kudou Ayato and works with her to remake his deceased father's research. Appearance Homura looks remarkably similar to Izayoi at times, bearing the same violet eyes and blond hair. However his hairstyle is a tad different, the bangs parted to the sides, and several strands atop his head sticking up. In volumes 3 and 8 it was stated he wore glasses, and in his official art he is seen holding a pair of small, rectangle, red frame glasses. Homura wears a white, buttoned shirt that is possibly one size too big for the boy's body. When using the Proto Kervanos he rolls up his sleeves. Dark magenta, cat ear headphones with black speakers hang around his neck. In his breast pocket sits a small, rectangle music player. A red jacket is tied around Homura's waist. Homura wears brown pants and white sneakers. Personality Homura is an incredibly smart child, being said to have a massive ability in his understanding, reassembling and creativity skills. Though Homura was quite a laconic person, but when it came to the creation of daily necessities or equipment, he would give it a passion that shouldn’t have been found in a child. He is also respectful to those around him, using suffix's when necessary. As a child Homura loved to play games and would even continue playing them when warned not to, such as when he was playing on a GameBoy when walking through the hospital. As a teenager though, Homura could be described as the "Honor Student" with a bit of childishness to him. Though he worked as a scientist, he believes in mythology as there is no explanation of how gifts are produced or how they exist. Homura may not look it, but he can also be easily envious of other people due to his situation. As he grew older, Homura developed a large sense of responsibility, taking it upon himself to try and keep the orphanage running, even if it meant he had to give his life to another. At the same time he also grew to be quite cunning. Relationships Sakamaki Izayoi - As one of the children of the foster home created by Canaria, Homura had a good relationship with Izayoi. Homura created the cat ear headphones and used Izayoi as an advertisement for the possibility of creating more. Homura looked up to Izayoi and was treated as a brother by him. Ayazato Suzuka - Another child of the Canaria Foster Home, and one he is always seen with. Suzuka is a year younger than him but the two treat each other like a real brother and sister. Canaria - The head of the Orphanage that cared and took in Homura. Homura looked up to her and adored her incredibly and was hurt that she had passed away. Even after a year of her passing Homura still had trouble grasping that she was really gone. Tokuteru Mikado - Kudou Ayato - Black Rabbit - Queen Halloween - Background Homura is one of the many gifted children of the Canaria Foster Home. He arrived one day and has since been under the orphanage's care. He is the one who made Izayoi's headphones, though he did not have the intention of them being a pair of cat ear headphones. When Izayoi returned to the Home after a year of absence, Homura gave Izayoi another pair for him to wear as Izayoi was his walking advertisement. He gave another pair to Izayoi, but these ones had cat ears on them. Homura adjusted them and returned them to Izayoi. Homura's parents died 11 years prior to the starting from the story of Last Embryo. Making him 4 years old when he lost his family. Then later he was adopted by a coordinate of his father. But the man left him behind after Homura succeed in what the man couldn't do last time. Leaving Homura all alone. He was later adopted by Canaria, but it was not stated when. Part 1 - Mondaiji-tachi Volume 12 Part 2 - Last Embryo Volume 1 Volume 2 Gifts and Abilities Gift Natural Abilities Keen Intellect: As explained Homura possessed an above average intellect, practically being a genius. With his Gift Homura is able to understand the structure of items and able to reconstruct them to the original form. At the age of 15, Homura is clearly working as a scientist to recreate his father's research, adding to his basic understanding of how systems work. Quotes "You know Iza-nii?" "Nan-wu-ami-tuo-fo" "...... Ayato-san, please be quiet." "....I see. Thank you for your kindness, Her Royal Majesty." ''"My life...I give it to you Ayato-san!" '' Trivia *Homura's last name Saigou is a homophone for a word associated with Dystopia Demon Lord. 西郷　焔　＞　西業　＞　西業の焔 = Saigou Homura > karma/foundation of the west > flame of the west. *Homura currently owes Ayato three favors. *Queen Halloween states that Homura might become a disciple who Scathach would be mostly biased to. Gallery Last Embryo V1 p003.png Saigou Homura.png Last Embryo V1 p004.png Last Embryo V1 p005.png Last Embryo V1 p066.png Last Embryo V1 p233.png Last Embryo V1 p237.png Egybo5.jpg 11377336 1659523217609992 5636976957275402636 n.jpg CGe4JOoUAAAQOyB.jpg 34pmjb5.jpg.png 68rfc6.jpg Le2 008.png|Badass Homura on the Move! Last_Embryo_V2_illustration_02.png Last_Embryo_V2_illustration_14.png Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Canaria Foster Home